A Night With Consquences
by nonhalema
Summary: Title says it all. originally Problems? [HG&DM]
1. The Night

**Disclaimer:** Since a person can not be owned by another, I therefore do not own J.K. Rowling and so I also don't own any characters based upon the Harry Potter - Writing.

**Pairing:** Hermione Granger + Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter + Ginny Weasley, Ronald Weasley + OC

**CHAPTER 1 – THE NIGHT**

Slowly he removes a curl from the side of her face. Never has he felt so happy before – so complete.

Even though she is asleep and can't say a thing, he knows somehow, that she feels exactly the same.

She looks peaceful – finally she could sleep easy.

Carefully he sits himself up, so that he can better look at her – not careful enough, because slowly she opens her eyes, joint with the most beautiful smile that this world has ever seen.

Before he could tell her, how beautiful she looked and what he feels, she was already speaking:

"Now we really have problems – right?"

He knows what she wants to hear, no has to hear and he wanted to have the ability to say it.

He wanted to say that, although there was a war going on, they would find a place in the world and that they would be accepted.

But it would be a lie: no-one would accept them; after all they were at war!

They came from different worlds, had different goals, dreams and chief.

By chance they had ended up here, after they had wandered around after being forced upon each other, because only together the two enemies could survive.

She knows exactly what is going through his mind that he was deliberating about the right answer, what lie he should offer her.

But before he could tell her the right lie, she pulls him toward her und gives him their last kiss.

**Tell me (in ur review!!!) if u want this to be a OneSHot or continue it to a story (already got some ideas!)**

**Also write about mistakes u might find and any other critics are welcome.**


	2. Azkaban

**Disclaimer:** Since a person can not be owned by another, I therefore do not own J.K. Rowling and so I also don't own any characters based upon the Harry Potter - Writing. 

**Pairing:** Hermione Granger + Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter + Ginny Weasley, Ronald Weasley + OC

**Thx to:**

Lovelylady90, Its all in my head, TennesseeSweetheart

for the review of the first chapter, hope u like the second one as well!

**CHAPTER 2 – AZKABAN**

Nearly eleven years after the incident.

The war has ended nearly ten years ago. Her side, the so called "good" one had won and because he had known that, he had went to The Order.

He had told them everything that he knew and for that he only had to stay in the prison in Azkaban for ten years.

Strangely the years hadn't been as bad as he had thought they would be, after all he had made new friends; the most important one being Albus Dumbledore, his former headmaster; he had been his confidant.

At this moment, as he thought about him and the many conversations they had had, the wall of his cell opens and through steps the tall, grey haired man:

"Draco, it is time to go. The World awaits you."

"Yes! But not with open arms only with fear."

Albus Dumbledore sadly had to agree to the young mans answer.

The war was over, but the world had not found peace yet.

Although he knows the young Malfoy pretty good by now and even trusts him, so much that he got him a job at The Ministry Against The Dark Arts, he still knows that Draco has a hard way in his future.

Of course he will intersperse himself at his work and will make new friends, he will also get used to the world of Muggles and his life within it.

But he seriously had to ask himself if Draco, the former heir of the Malfoy family, would love ever again.

That was the reason why he hadn't told Draco that the night, from which memories had kept him alive, has had consequences. Serious consequences that no one had seen coming.

**Tell me (in ur review!!!) if u have any ideas or anything u might want to have in this story, and i will try to add it!**

**Also write about mistakes u might find and any other critics are welcome.**


	3. The Department Against The Dark Arts

**Disclaimer:** Since a person can not be owned by another, I therefore do not own J.K. Rowling and so I also don't own any characters based upon the Harry Potter - Writing. 

**Pairing:** Hermione Granger + Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter + Ginny Weasley, Ronald Weasley + OC

**Thx to:**

Its All In My Head: about the longer chapters - i write as it comes into my mind...and mostly the inputs are just shorts things...I will try making longer chapters though

All Mankind Love A Lover: intersperse: he will have no problems finding his place at work

Gueneviere: u are right, someone will, but i am not quite sure yet who and not everybody knows the whole story

TheirNothingInside: she may have a boyfriend...don't know yet...but in the end she will be with draco

TennesseeSweetheart

for the review of the first chapter, hope u like the second one as well

**CHAPTER 3 – THE DEPARTMENT AGAINST THE DARK ARTS**

Slowly and as quiet as possible he walks down the corridor.

Since it's only shortly after 7 am the building is nearly empty – just as he hoped it would be.

Still – some people see him, which know exactly who he is – who doesn't – he is nearly as famous as the boy who survived and Dumbledore, just not as loved as them.

Although he had switched sides during the war and fought together with Dumbledore's Army and The Order, nobody trusts him – probably not even Dumbledore himself.

The old man had told Draco the day earlier that he should go to the minister, so he could meet his new colleague and get his first assignment.

Draco is tired, but not the early hour was disturbing him, after all the sun was not really up yet, so it is still dark, just like he loves it. He hadn't gotten any sleep- it just had been too quiet.

His eyes look up and he seen another person starring at him – it doesn't bother him, or better to say he doesn't care.

He sees the black door that leads to the office of the minister and just has to grin – not because he is happy, but because he is astonished. After all here he is in a building, which is the defence line against the still partly existing dark magic – and the building is dark, no where colourful things to see, also windows are rare, the walls are grey and the floor even darker, but not entirely black yet.

He takes a deep breath – not because he is nervous or something like that – and knocks.

Just a few seconds later, maybe one or two, a feminine and friendly voice:

"Come in!"

**Tell me (in ur review!!!) if u have any ideas or anything u might want to have in this story, and i will try to add it!**

**Also write about mistakes u might find and any other critics are welcome.**


	4. Michael Cuppo

**Disclaimer:** Since a person can not be owned by another, I therefore do not own J.K. Rowling and so I also don't own any characters based upon the Harry Potter - Writing.

**Pairing:** Hermione Granger + Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter + Ginny Weasley, Ronald Weasley + OC

**Thx to:**

oopsiedaisy1: you are right, it is actually a good idea, but with this story its kinda hard, cause I change the plot in my head all the time

Miss. Firefly: already answered that before chapter 3 (to Its All In My Head)

sarah: now thanks for your really constructive critic. This is my first fanfic so not that good YET...but thanks anyway.

Gueneviere

for the review

**CHAPTER 4 – MICHAEL CUPPO**

Draco again takes a deep breath – not really aware of doing it, opens the door and steppes into the room. It is plan – a desk with a middle-aged woman sitting at it and a lot of folders lying around, probably filled with information about bad, bad people.

"Good day, I am Draco Malfoy and I believe the minister is waiting for me."

"Oh yes of course, he and Michael Cuppo, your partner, are already waiting. Go right in!"

At those last three words a door appears and Draco walks through it, the moment he is in the office of the minister, the door vanishes.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, there you are. Hope you didn't have any problems finding us and that your quarters are OK for you."

"No minister, I didn't have any problems at all, and my apartment is perfect." – Well it wasn't perfect, but it certainly was good enough for a Malfoy.

"This is your partner Michael Cuppo."

They shake hands. Draco notices that his "partner" isn't nervous or anything else negative, he is actually feeling pretty self-confident, but not too much.

"Nice to meet you!" – "Yeah, right!"

"Well, Mr. Cuppo, why don't you show Mr. Malfoy around the building, explain everything to him and the get on with your new case. - Mr. Malfoy if there should be any problems, any at all, come and see me. Understood?"

The new team answers together: "Yes, minister!"

With that the door appears again and they walk through it, standing next to the desk of the secretary, the door, as before, has vanished right after they had stepped through it.

Turning to the women Michael says: "Now you have already met Mrs. Ducal, the good soul of this department. If you need advice of any kind just call her. Good thing about her is that private stays private with her."

Mrs. Ducal looks up, nods to Michael and then returns her attention to the papers.

"All right, let's go to the kitchen – I am sorta hungry."

Draco follows his partner and is astonished that there is a kitchen – after all they are wizards - a move with the wand and they would have anything they want.

They arrive at the door – a white one this time – and step through.

The moment they enter the kitchen everybody looks up and watches them closely, especially Draco, as they move towards two empty chairs. They sit down, opposite of each other; one of the two witches also sitting gets a bit nervous – probably because Draco is sitting next to her – he tries to ignore it, but finds it amazing, after all that witch should be used to "black" wizards and have the ability to fight him (if it would come to a fight).

Before Draco can say or do anything, food appears in front of them and they start to eat.

"Now, the witch next to you is Emily Stamper and next to me is her elder sister Mary Stamper."

Mary smiles and nods towards Draco, then Emily says something like "Excuse us" and off they go.

"Now as you may have noticed this isn't really a kitchen, it's more like an in official meeting room. You got any questions?"

"No not really, besides of course what our assignment is?"

"Well there is some activity been going on lately. Dark spells and tricks used by children. We have to find out where they got them from."

"Maybe their parents are death-eaters?" Draco says, seeing this as the only correct answer.

"No they are mostly half-bloods" as Michael says that, he watches Dracos face closely, waiting for a reaction, as none comes, he continues: "and they all realised that its black magic, when it was too late, because they sound like normal spells."

Michael hands Draco a list with some of the spells written in it. He reads through them and tries to remember if he ever heard of them, but has to neglect.

"Strange, I never heard of any of them. So, what are we going to do now?"

"I figured we go to Hogsmead no idea if this is written correctly! to question some friends of mine, then we'll come back to the office. If that is all right with you, of course."

"Sounds like a pretty good idea to me."

With that they stand up and walk out of the "kitchen".

"I hope you don't mind if we walk, it's not that far away."

"No that's all good. Just tell me where we are actually going."

"To the Joke-Shop of Fred and George Weasley." Saying this Michael notices that Draco gets a bit paler for a second, but continues walking, after all it was just a matter of time until Draco Malfoy would meet some old "friends".

**Tell me (in your review!!!) if u have any ideas or anything u might want to have in this story, and i will try to add it!**

**Also write about mistakes u might find and any other critics are welcome.**


	5. The JokeShop

**Disclaimer:** Since a person can not be owned by another, I therefore do not own J.K. Rowling and so I also don't own any characters based upon the Harry Potter - Writing.

**Pairing:** Hermione Granger + Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter + Ginny Weasley, Ronald Weasley + OC

**Thx to:**

oopsiedaisy1: thank you so much!!! Let's hope that I keep improving g

LonelyBeat: I am REALLY trying to get the chapters longer...just takes some time! 

venomequeen83: Switching points: I am kinda doing it on purpose, because I don't wanna keep the focus on Draco...but I'll try to make that better.

for the review

** CHAPTER 5 – THE JOKE-SHOP**

Before they enter the shop Michael turns towards Draco: "Listen, I don't really care about your past, you made your decision and you are on our side. I don't wanna know what you did before and why you were in Azkaban, it's none of my business. But I do have to know what is going to happen once we walk through this door."

Surprised by these sudden words, Draco takes a minute to sort his thoughts to get the right answer: "I don't know what awaits us in there. All I can tell you is that the Malfoy family and the Weasley family don't really have a good connection towards each other. And I fighting on their side against Voldemort didn't really change anything. I guess there are things that just always stay the same."

Although not really happy with the answer itself, after that really them him what was going to happen in there, Michael nods and walks through the door. Draco is right behind him.

Draco sees the twins standing behind the counter talking with two men. The moment the twins see him standing next to Michael Cuppo they stop talking. Surprised by this action the two men turn around and Draco looks straight into the eyes of Harry Potter, who himself is startled for a second, but then moves a step forward, probably to make sure that Ron doesn't do anything he later regrets.

Before the two aurors can say or do anything Fred says: "Mr. Cuppo, it's good to see you again. What can we do for you today?"

"Well, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy here and I would like to ask you a few questions."

This time George talks up: "If this is about our products. They are all registered and have every signature and ok they need!"

Michael lets out a laugh: "It's not. We are here for a bit of information."

Without warning Ron starts talking, sounding very angry: "What kind of information does a Malfoy need from a Weasley. Suddenly not the know-it-all anymore?"

Draco tries to remain calm and steppes back, not wanting to start something he will most certainly regret.

"What, a Malfoy stepping back and shutting up? Don't wanna know what they tormented you with in Azkaban that made you change that much, on the other hand – you deserve it – whatever it was. After all…"

"Ron that is enough!" Harry shouts and pulls his friend back.

"Just for knowing, it's not Malfoy personally that wants the information, but the Ministry, he is working for by the way. Now George, Fred have you heard of the spells that have been going around lately and caused a bit of chaos?" Michael asks, looking a bit worried, but trying everything to hide it.

"We kind of figured that you would come here and already tried to find something out, but sorry couldn't find anything. But we'll keep asking around. Promise."

"Right then, we'll be in our way. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley as always it was an honour. Fred, George thanks a lot." With that Michael turns around, opens the door and waits for Draco.

He just nods slightly and is about to turn around when he sees a picture of the Weasley family:

Fred and George grinning as always as if they are already planning something again.

Harry and Ginny hugging each other and grinning like crazy.

Ron with a woman unknown to Draco, but obviously in love.

And Hermione with a about nine year old boy holding her hand.

Draco stops turning and walks towards the picture.

"What are you doing Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco ignores his partner and looks to the twins: "Who is that boy holding Hermione's hand?"

Before one of the twins can answer, Ron steps forward, obviously not noticing that Draco had said Hermione and not Granger: "That is her son. It was last year on his birthday."

As Draco hears that he no longer hears Ron's voice.

It couldn't be. This couldn't be his son – could it? He does have the grey eyes of a Malfoy and Dracos smirk. But no – that's not possible. Someone would have told him. Not someone – Albus would have – or would he? ...

"Mr. Malfoy!?!"

Draco looks up to see his concerned partner standing in front of him.

"Are you allright?"

"Yes, lets go!"

With that he turns around and leaves into the direction of the Ministry, leaving an astonished Fred, George, Ron and Harry behind and a now even more concerned Michael trying to catch up with the blond wizard.

**Tell me (in your review!!!) if u have any ideas or anything u might want to have in this story, and i will try to add it!**

**Also write about mistakes u might find and any other critics are welcome.**

* * *


	6. Letter to Dumbledore

**Disclaimer:** Since a person can not be owned by another, I therefore do not own J.K. Rowling and so I also don't own any characters based upon the Harry Potter - Writing.

**Pairing:** Hermione Granger + Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter + Ginny Weasley, Ronald Weasley + OC

**Thx to:**

oopsiedaisy1: Let's see if your suggestion helped

milo the ninja: this one's longer happyyyy, and you are right it is meant to be weasley familiy (thx nissa-didn't understand at first)

LonelyBeat

for the review

**  
CHAPTER 6 – LETTER TO DUMBLEDORE**

„Mr. Malfoy! Mister Malfoy! Draco stop!"

Only when hearing his first name and the command connected to it, the blond man stops and stays still, waiting for Michael to catch up.

"Do you mind telling me what that was in there?"

"No!"

"I am your partner, we are a team, and I have a god damn right to know!"

"First: No you don't have a right, I mean.

Second: It's got to do with my past and you said yourself an hour ago, that my past is none of your business.

Third: We are back at the Ministry, how about showing me the way to our office?"

Michael has to admit, that Draco is right, after all he had said so himself and the behaviour of his partner back at the Joke-Shop wasn't dangerous, just surprising, even for his "old friends".

Michael walks in front of Draco and turns to face him:

"You are right. But I hope, whatever it is, that you have a problem with, you sort it out soon, after all you can't always turn pale and stop breathing when you see this woman."

Draco nods. After all he knows that Michael is right. That is one of the things his father had taught him – never let feelings interfere with your work. But how can he ignore this? Maybe he is a father. He definitely has to contact Dumbledore, but it probably takes days for Albus to answer. Heavens knows where he is.

They walk inside the building and enter the elevator and ride to the fifth floor. The blond haired man follows the brown haired until they enter a room.

"Now, the desk by the window is mine, the other one is yours. All case-files from me and my former partner are in here. Now, you might wonder why we don't use computers. We tried to, but it seems that witches and wizards are just not made to understand muggle-technology. Personally I don't understand why. So we do it this way. If you need information about a certain person and there is no copy among these files, just go to Mrs. Ducal and she will tell you where to find it. Understanding everything so far? Any Questions?"

"I understand everything so far, but I do have some questions.

First: Where is the owlery and are we to use private owls or are there "office-owls"

Second: What exactly are our working hours?

Third: What do we do now, I mean with the case?

Fourth: What happens when we arrest someone – I mean is there a certain code we have to follow?

Fifth: What are the transporting-methods besides walking? I don't think I have that a good condition, to use my legs all the time.

I guess that would be all for now."

Draco laughs as he sees Michael's eyes growing bigger.

Michael sits at his desk:

"Ok – one after the other!

The owlery is on the last floor. For private business use your own owl if possible, for official business only take owls which are marked with the ministries symbol.

Since we are an investigation team, which works on the field we don't have working hours. So, depending on our skill we have to solve a certain number of cases

I suggest that we start reading through some files, but I am not certain what files, to be honest.

Yes there is a code. Go to Mrs. Ducal and she will give you a book you should read through.

We can use any transportation available.

Does that answer all?"

"Yes, thank you. How about we read through Death-eater files? Maybe we find someone who has the ability to think up new spells. Maybe it was someone with a low position – which might be the reason why I don't know him or her."

"Sound like a good plan. I'll go down to Mrs. Ducal and tell her to send us all files of low Death-eaters."

"I'll do that. I have to go to her anyway, because of the book. And then I have to go to the owlery- for a minute or so. Is that ok?"

"Perfect. Oh and do you mind bringing these files back down?"

Draco looks at the files Michael points to, picks them up and walks out of the room and heads to the elevator. As he walks in some of the witches in it get a bit uncomfortable, but as always he ignores it and steps out of the lift in the first floor and heads towards Mrs. Ducal.

"What can I do for you my dear?" a very joyful Mrs. Ducal asks.

"I am bringing back those files."

"Thank you, I was about to owl Mr. Cuppo asking for them. Anything else I can do for you?"

"Yes two things please.

First: Mr. Cuppo and I need all files from low Death-eaters and

Second: Mr. Cuppo said something about a book, where I can find all rules, regulations and codes."

"Of course, hold on."

The elder woman opens a desk drawer and pulls out a thick book:

"Here you go and I'll have the files send up to you."

"Thank you!"

With that Draco, with the book in his hands, walks towards the elevator again and rides up to the last fourteens floor. Immediately his owl Samuel flies to him and hollows him to a desk where he sits down and starts writing a letter.

Dear Albus,

So far I had no problems whatsoever. Michael Cuppo seems to be all right and differently than the others I have met so far he is not afraid of me – he already has my respect!

The first thing we did was walk into the Joke-shop of Fred and George Weasley. I am sure you remember them!

Ron Weasley and Harry Potter where there as well, Ron clearly wanted to kill me, but as always Potter held him back. You would have been proud of my reaction – there was none – besides me stepping back; what caused Mr. Cuppo to get another plus on my list – he just turned the attention to the twins and asked what we came for.

Anyway, when we were about to leave I saw a picture of the young Weasley plus Potter and Hermione.

I knew all of the people on the picture except two:

A blond and very proud looking woman, clearly in love with Ron and a nine year old boy holding Hermione's hand.

Ron said that the blond boy, with an adorable smirk, is her son.

I am just wondering – is there something I should know – and you – as the only true confidant I have – should tell me???

I hope that you are well and I am waiting for your, hopeful honest, answer.

Yours,

Respectfully and regretting the things he did in the past

Draco Malfoy.

Draco reads through the letter, finds it acceptable and gives it to Samuel:

"Bring this to Albus Dumbledore, as fast as you can and be careful!"

With that the owl flies away and he walks back to his office.

As he enters the room, he has to grin, as the whole room is full of files and Michael looks up to him:

"Who would have thought, that Lord Voldemort has so many followers?"

Draco has to nod:

"He might have been an asshole, but he sure as hell was very convincing. So how do you wanna do this? If we read through every one of them this is going to take months!"

"Mrs. Ducal, thoughtful as always, also send a list with every name written on it. How about we halve it and ready through it. So of the names I already recognise and mostly they don't have any special ability, especially not the ability to think up spells like those."

"OK. Give me my part and let's get this done and over with."

With that Michael gives half of the list to Draco who sits himself to his desk and they start reading.

Most of the names the young wizard had never heard before – this is going to take longer, than he had thought.

Some of them are most certainly not able to think up spells so he crosses them out, he also crosses those out that are already dead – after all dead people can't think up spells, at least not in his reality.

When he is trough with his list, still far too many names not crossed out he looks up at Michael – who seems to have come to the same conclusion.

"How about we switch the lists? There are probably some names on the list that I have that you know and I don't."

"Sounds like a pretty good idea, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco stands up and walks over to Michael, gives him his list and takes Michael's instead.

He sits down and they start the procedure again.

"Why did you cross out Marius Hollings?"

"He died."

"Oh yeah, I didn't know. When and where?"

"Got a dementors kiss in Azkaban – by accident."

"Oh well."

They continue reading through the lists as Draco reads a name he hadn't heard of for a long time.

"Isn't Claudius Hancoy dead?"

"No, I mean that's what we all thought, but some wizards saw him about 3 months ago in London. Why?"

"Well as far as I remember, he may have been a low Death-eater, but he was on his way to the top. After all, my father invited him more than once to the Malfoy mansion – and that means something."

"Was he good at spells?"

"In his way he was He also thought up new ones, but Lord Voldemort never liked the way they sounded. You see he had the opinion, that alone hearing or reading the spell should bring fear to the people. Claudius' spells never did. They sounded kinda funny, but I still have to admit they always worked."

"You think he is the one we are searching for?"

"Could be, maybe he wants to prove that even when spells don't sound bad, that they actually are."

Before Michael can answer the door opens and Samuel flies in with a letter. Draco takes it, gives a treat to the owl and reads.

Draco,

I was expecting that you would want answers, when you find out – I had just hoped it would be from someone else and not so soon.

I will be at your apartment around 9 PM.

Have something to eat and drink ready for an old man.

Yours,

Proud and respectfully

Albus Dumbledore.

Draco looks at the time and sees that it is already 7 o'clock.

"Do you mind if we end this for today?"

"Actually no, after all I don't have an idea where we can find him and I am sorta tired."

With that they stand up, leave the office, go to the elevator and part in front of the building.

**Tell me (in your review!!!) if u have any ideas or anything u might want to have in this story, and i will try to add it!**

**Also write about mistakes u might find and any other critics are welcome.**


	7. Purifying Conversation

**Disclaimer:** Since a person can not be owned by another, I therefore do not own J.K. Rowling and so I also don't own any characters based upon the Harry Potter - Writing.

**Pairing:** Hermione Granger + Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter + Ginny Weasley, Ronald Weasley + OC

**Thx to:**

oopsiedaisy1: Thank you so much for being my beta

LonelyBeat: and that's just the beginning!!!

slytherinGryffindorLOVE DrH: sure she will

broadwaychick07: here you have dracos first reaction

panchat: like your idea...will try to include it

for the review

* * *

**CHAPTER 7 – PURIFYING CONVERSATION**

Since Draco had only moved in the day before he goes to a shop to buy some food.

He remembers that Albus had told him once that he loves Spaghetti Carbonara, so he buys some pasta and ready-to-serve Carbonara, after all Draco had never learned to cook.

He goes over to the wines, not sure which one to takes, he takes the most expensive one red one – figuring that it must be good.

The moment he walks through the door to his apartment he hears a "Plop" only to see his old headmaster standing in his living room, smiling.

"Sorry, that I am early, but I figured that you might read some help with cooking."

"You are right." Draco explains. "Although I bought ready-to-serve Carbonara, I am not entirely sure what to do with the noodles."

"Figures."

"Yeah, well, sorry I haven't been educated in cooking – maybe this should be a subject in Hogwarts- 'how to survive in the muggle world'."

"Did you forget – we have a subject that deals with the muggle world?"

"Yes, but you should make it a compulsory subject."

They start cooking – in other words Dumbledore does and Draco watches him closely, hoping that he will remember it for the next time.

They don't talk to each other, clearly waiting for the other to start.

Finally the elder man speaks up, but not about the topic Draco wants to talk about:

"So what is your first case about?"

Draco doesn't want to answer at first, but he can see that Albus won't talk with him about the boy. What Draco doesn't really understand why his friend would want to know anything about the case.

"Well, we are searching for that wizard that invents these nice sounding spells, which bring chaos with them."

"Oh, really??"

The young man can hear in the voice that the old man is not as surprised as wants him to believe:

"You already knew that, didn't you?"

"Yes, the minister asked me what case would be good as your first case – so I suggested this one. Do you have a lead yet?"

"We think that maybe Claudius Hancoy, a former low Death-eater has got something to do with it."

"I have never heard of him."

"If it is really him doing it, you probably soon will.", Draco says.

"So, how do you like Mr. Cuppo? You wrote that he already has your respect – how come?"

"Well, like I said, he isn't afraid of me for one."

"Wait, are others afraid of you?", Dumbledore asks.

"Yeah! For example, we were in the so-called kitchen and on our table sat two witches, calls Emily and Mary Stamper, and the moment we were sitting and Michael had told them who I am – they were gone faster than I could say Quidditch. I found it kinda amusing, after all they work in the Ministry against the Dark Arts and then they are afraid of me."

He chuckles to himself.

"Well maybe they were afraid, but none the less, they are very good witches, but their parents have been killed by a Death-eater. Oh my, now that I think about it, I think it was your father that killed them."

"So you are saying that they weren't afraid of me, but of the thought that they could not hold themselves back from killing back? That is even better!", Draco exclaims.

"Maybe they were just uncomfortable."

"Yes, maybe."

Dumbledore is finished with the cooking and they sit down at the table.

For a few minutes they eat in silence before Draco speaks up:

"So are you going to tell me about the boy or are you just here for my company?"

"Well I am of course here for your company, but I don't think you will let me leave, before I your question – am I right in my assumption?"

"Of course you are. So tell me – is he my son?"

"Well I am not 100 percent sure. Hermione never came up to me and said "by the way it's Draco's son!" "

Draco interrupts Albus with a laugh:

"You are right – that would be too direct. Sorry please continue."

"But by the way she reacted, when she heard that you are still alive and that I visit you on a regular basis, sure told a story. Furthermore when you told me that you had spent a night with her I did the rest of the calculation on my own.

Also, he does look like you and got some pretty powerful magic coming from him."

"When was he born?"

"Four month after the war."

Draco thinks for a minute before he looks Albus in the eyes.

"When did she find out that she is pregnant?", Draco asks.

"One month after you disappeared."

"Wait a minute, that means, when I came back and went to Azkaban the boy was two month old.

What did she tell her friends who the father is?"

By now Draco was no longer sitting, he was pacing around in the room, making Dumbledore a bit confusing.

"I don't know why she didn't tell you, although I do have a guess.

And for the question of the father – she didn't tell anyone, not ever her friends or her parents. She just said that he had died and that she doesn't want to talk about it. The Weasleys and Harry had thought at first, that he had raped her."

"And what is that guess?", Draco asks,

"Does that mean everybody thinks I am a rapist?"

With a sigh Dumbledore motions Draco to sit down again and the young wizard of course follows the request.

"No, they don't think you are a rapist, after all they don't know you are the father. Hermione told everyone that the father was a hero and fell shortly before the end of the war."

Before Draco can interrupt him again, Dumbledore continues:

"The reason she didn't tell anybody is that she is probably afraid. After all you were in Azkaban.

How do you think life would have been for Christopher if everybody knew that his father is Draco Malfoy? A Death-eater, who although he switched sides, was imprisoned to Azkaban."

Draco looks at the elder man, aware that he is completely right.

After all he can remember how other, except for Death-eaters and Slytherins, had treated him all his life and still do. They see him as a worthless being and at the same time they fear him.

Suddenly Draco becomes aware that Dumbledore is staring at him waiting for some kind of response and another thing hits him:

"Christopher?"

"Yes, Christopher Malvin Granger.

I guess that she chose the name Malvin because it sounds a bit like Malfoy. Christopher on the other hand I don't know."

"Christopher was her elder brother. He died in a car accident. Hermione was five at that time.

And it is also the only muggle name I sorta like."

"Well that's a fair explanation."

Draco nods in agreement, happy with his explanation and they continue to eat, both of them enjoying the spaghetti and the wine.

Once they are finished, Draco starts putting the dishes into the kitchen.

Before he can decide, if he let's magic do the washing or does it the muggle way, he can hear Dumbledore's voice:

"What are you going to do?"

"What do you mean? I am going to wash the dishes. Just because I am a Slytherin and was a Death-eater doesn't mean I am unhygienic."

"That's not what I meant.", Dumbledore says laughing, confusing Draco before he nods in understanding.

"I know. And I don't know what I will do now.

You have an idea?"

"I have many ideas. But since this is your problem alone – as far as it can be called like this – your ideas are the only ones that count.", Dumbledore explains.

Draco nods, signalising that he understands and has the same opinion.

"Well as always it was nice seeing you. But I have to go. Send me an owl if you need anything!", Dumbledore says, getting up.

"I will thank you for your good advice and your honesty."

"Always, Draco, always."

And with a "Plop" the elder wizard disappears.

Draco turns around to the dirty dishes and starts cleaning them – the muggle way.

After all he had heard that this calms you and as everyone knows – when you are calm you can think better and make better decisions.

Draco knows that Albus is right – sure as hell, Hermione's decision not to tell everyone that he is the father of Christopher – what a strong name – but what he doesn't understand is why she hadn't told her friends. It's not like they would cast her and the boy out – they are Gryffindors after all.

What he also doesn't understand is why she didn't tell him – didn't she know that it would have made his stay in Azkaban a lot easier, knowing there is a family waiting for him? Wait – maybe that's the problem – maybe she wasn't happy at all, knowing that she carries the son of a Slytherin.

No, that's not Hermione – after all that would mean that she also regrets the night they had spent together – does she regret it?

He knows he doesn't. After all – that night he had shared with her was the only time he felt like a man – no, more like a human. In those few moments, he was allowed to touch and feel the most beautiful (in all the ways he knows) woman. In those moments, he wasn't a Slytherin, Death-eaters or son of Lucius Malfoy; he was just himself – Draco. Neither was she a Gryffindor or part of the Golden Trio; she was just herself – Hermione. They seemed to fit perfect in each others arms – had he been wrong?

Had it just been one night with consequences? Consequences that a woman he loves more than life itself doesn't want him with her?

But the far more important question is: what should he do now? Should he ignore everything he now knows? Continue starting a new life without his son and his mother? Just be an agent for the Ministry, part of a two-men-team?

Or should he contact her? For him it is clear that he must contact her. How though (letter-muggle or owl way, call, walk up to her)? What should he say or write?

Pretend he doesn't know a thing. Just wanted to say 'hi' and wait for her reply? Or say that he knows everything? If he does that, should he say he understands or be honest and say he doesn't?

Or maybe not do anything and wait for a while to see if she does anything. After all, by now Harry and Ron probably told her, that they had seen him.

While putting away the cleaned and dried dishes, he suddenly knows what to do:

He will wait for one week to give Hermione the chance to contact him, after all she probably hadn't known that he is out of Azkaban – he sure didn't tell her.

If she hasn't contacted him in the next 7 days, he will contact her, but not tell her, that he knows about their son!

With that decision Draco goes to bed, after all tomorrow they have to find Claudius Hancoy – which is not going to an easy task.

* * *

**Tell me (in your review!!!) if u have any ideas or anything u might want to have in this story, and i will try to add it!**

**Also write about mistakes u might find and any other critics are welcome.**


	8. Jokeshop and Hermione

**Disclaimer:** Since a person can not be owned by another, I therefore do not own J.K. Rowling and so I also don't own any characters based upon the Harry Potter - Writing.

**Pairing:** Hermione Granger + Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter + Ginny Weasley, Ronald Weasley + OC

**Thx to:**

oopsiedaisy1: Thank you again for betaing

LonelyBeat: Yes, there will be an argument (in one of the next 3 chapter-at least that's the plan g)

hopelesslydark: Sry, took me some time...but here it is...the update

Whitelight72: thx

panchat: well I hope so too...and I will include your idea!!!

for the review

* * *

**CHAPTER 8 – JOKESHOP AND HERMIONE**

„OK! That was strange. "Fred turns to his twin and nods in agreement.

"Harry, did you know that they let him out of Azkaban?"

Harry, still in thought doesn't hear Ron's question. He is just trying to find an explanation for why Malfoy called his best friend Hermione and not Granger like he usually did back in school. Could it be that…?

"Harry! Are you listening?"

"What, sorry? What did you say?" Startled he turns towards Ron and the twins.

"I asked if you knew that Draco had been released. Or that he works with the Ministry now." Fred asks.

"No and no. But we were all aware that one day he would get out. After all, in the end he was on our side."

"Yes, but he is still a Deatheater and a Slytherin. And you said so yourself, that only in the end he was on our side.

And what the hell does the Ministry think by getting him on the payroll?"

"Well he is out. And he probably knows a lot more about Deatheaters and Lord Voldemort than any of us." Fred answers.

"Yes, because he is one of them. He was most likely one of Voldemorts favourites. And now we put him to our defence line. Where he can get any information on us he wants and then delivers it to Lord Voldemort."

"Sorry little brother, but I don't think so. After all Lord Voldemort is dead. And he is partnered with Cuppo. One of the best we have. There is no chance in hell, that Draco gets a chance to betray us – if he does intend to do so."

Silently, almost inaudible, Harry says to himself:

"I wonder if Dumbledore knows."

But Ron heard him and turns to him:

"What did you say?"

"I said that I wonder if Dumbledore knows."

Suddenly the four men hear a female voice:

"You wonder if Dumbledore knows what?"

Before anyone of them can answer a little boy runs towards them.

"Uncle Harry!"

Harry bends down and picks the boy up.

"Oof, you are getting heavy. How was your day?"

"Great. I played with a lot of friends and Mummy read to me during lunch."

Ron laughs: "Typical Granger."

The boy turns to the man that had just spoken and reaches out for him.

"Uncle Ron!"

Ron takes the boy from Harry, holds him up and starts to make engine noises.

"No, Uncle Ron, I just ate. I am going to be all sick." States the young boy.

"Yeah Uncle Ron."

The 6-year old turns to the twins:

"Uncle George, Uncle Fred. Is there a new delivery in the shop?"

"Yes actually there is. Why don't you tell Uncle Ron to put you down and then you can go into the Storeroom. We put a sample of the new stuff in a box in the corner."

"Yay! Uncle Ron, put me down!"

Before Ron can react, Hermione speaks up:

"Christopher Malvin – didn't you forget something?"

"What?" for a moment the boy falls silent and thinks "Oh, right.

Uncle Ron, put me down please."

Ron nods and puts the boy down who immediately runs to the Storeroom.

"So is anybody going to answer my question?" Hermione asks.

Harry turns to Hermione: "Excuse me, pardon?"

"I asked what you were wondering about Dumbledore knowing?"

"Oh right" Ron states "Harry was wondering if Dumbledore knows that Draco Malfoy is out of Azkaban and now working for the Ministry in the field."

Hermione turns pale and all four males immediately start worrying.

"Hermione are you okay?"

The woman ignores Fred's question.

"How do you know?"

Harry moves towards Hermione, somehow suddenly aware of the resemblance between Draco and Hermione's boy – is it really possible? – All the time and they didn't know?

"He was here a few moments ago with his partner; they asked Fred and George for some information."

"So…how did he behave?"

"Why do you ask, Hermione?"

"Ron, just answer me. How did he behave? I mean was he all right?"

"He seemed all right. At least until he saw the picture." Harry replies.

"What picture?"

"This one." George points to the picture that had been viewed moments ago by Draco.

"Oh, God. Fred, George can I leave Chris here for a while, I have to go and do…something."

"Of course you can. But are you sure you are all right?"

"What yeah, I am fine."

"Christopher, can you stay here with your Uncles for a while. I'll pick you up later."

"Sure mum." The boy yells from the Storage room.

Before anyone else can say something Hermione turns around and leaves the shop.

For nearly 45 minutes Hermione walks around with no destination and unable to form a single clear thought.

She decides to go the Muggle-part of London and find a nice little coffee-shop

Some bus stations later she sits in the corner of a cosy coffee-shop with a Café Latte standing in front of her.

He is out of Azkaban. He – Draco Malfoy, father of my son and he probably knows about Christopher Malvin – probably? – No, 100 sure.

I wonder what he thinks about it.

I am guessing – no matter how I look at it – he probably hates me for it.

Either because I didn't tell him right away, because I didn't tell him when he got out – better to say I haven't talked to him at all since he is out – or maybe even because I have a son from him.

The whole thing would be a lot easier if I knew how he feels about the night in general.

If it was just sex or maybe something more.

I mean – hell – there are a lot of these questions on my mind right now. But I guess I won't find any answers here, drinking coffee.

I will have to ask Draco.

But what if he doesn't want to have anything to do with me and Christopher and what if he does?

But the more important question is how to confront him – should I just "call" him and say:

"Hey – you probably already know, but we have a son. Do you wanna be a part of his life or not. And if you are wondering why I didn't tell you from the moment I knew, because I was scared like hell – of you, of what others might think."

Yeah, Draco will definitely love that.

I guess the best choice is to sleep over it and maybe I should talk about it with someone.

Of course the question is who?

Harry is probably already suspecting something – which would be just typical

Or maybe I should talk to Albus.

"Excuse me Miss would you like to have more coffee?"

Hermione looks up and sees the waitress standing in front of her.

"What?"

"I was wondering if you wanted more coffee – after all you have been sitting here for nearly two hours."

"Two hours? Oh my, no, thank you."

Hermione quickly gathers her things and makes her way toward Magic London.

Well that sorts that out – I'll sleep over it and I'll decide who I talk to tomorrow. Jup, that's how I am going to do it.

Hermione enters the Joke Shop and can hear her son and one of the twins.

"Hermione, you are back already. I was about to close the shop and take Christopher home with me."

Hermione turns towards the voice to see a grinning Fred.

"I am sorry, I lost track of time."

"Oh, it doesn't matter much. As you can hear George and your son have been having a lot of fun.

Christopher, your mum's here!"

"Mummy!"

Hermione bends down in order to hug her son.

"Oh I missed you. Are you ready to go home?"

"Yes!"

"All right, then say goodbye to Uncle Fred and Uncle George."

Christopher turns to his uncles:

"Bye Uncle Fred."

"Bye Chris – be good."

"Bye Uncle George."

"By Christ – sleep tight."

"Come on, let's get you home, some food in your stomach and then into bed. Tomorrow is a school day after all."

With that mother and son leave the shop and walk home.

* * *

**Tell me (in your review!!!) if u have any ideas or anything u might want to have in this story, and i will try to add it!**

**Also write about mistakes u might find and any other critics are welcome.**


End file.
